Sorry
by Danni1989
Summary: Songfic.  After a fight with Elena, Damon leaves town for a week. When he finally returns he intends on making sure she knows just how sorry he is for what happened.  "Sorry" by Buckcherry.


I am a posting machine today... the wonderful thing about days off. This song has been bothering me for months now and I just had to write it. I love the song. It is "sorry" by Buckcherry, the song is incredible. I hope you all enjoy this. Let me know what you think. If you read it please just drop a review even if it is just to say good job, or it sucks. Just please take the time to review.

I do not own the song or the characters. they are property of their rightful owners.

* * *

><p><em>Oh I had a lot to say.<em>

_Was thinking of my time away._

_I miss you and things weren't the same._

_Cause everything inside_

_it never comes out right._

_And when I see you cry._

_It makes me wanna die._

He had so much to say to her. So many things that could have made it better. But like the idiot he could be, he just left. He walked out. He walked out her front door, got in his car and drove out of Mystic Falls. He spent a week away from her, a week that each day he was gone was like a shot to his already dormant heart. He knew everything that happened between them. Everything with Rebekah and then her telling him how she felt about him. Everything bad that happened was his fault. And when he had tried explaining, it never came out right. Hence the fact that he left Mystic Falls. He couldn't be there anymore. He couldn't watch her cry because of him. And he couldn't bare to see her heart break because of him. He was famous for saying things he didn't mean, and or hurting the people that mean the most to him. As he pulled up in front of her house after a week away, he took a deep breath and shut off the car. It was time to face the music. It was time if she was still there after the week of silence. He got out of the car and walked up the front walk. He was going to knock on her door and wait for her to answer instead of just scaling the house and climbing in her bedroom window. This particular conversation required care, and he needed to make sure he did absolutely everything in his power to make sure it worked out in his favour. He just hoped she wouldn't cry again, because every time she cried he just wanted to die. He knocked on the door, and all breath left his chance when she answered. The expression of shock came across her face and he automatically lost the words he had came over there to say.

_I'm sorry I'm bad._

_I'm sorry your blue._

_I'm sorry about all the things I said to you._

_And I know._

_I cant take it back._

_I'm love how you kiss. _

_I love all your sounds._

_And baby the way you make my world go around. _

_And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry._

"What are you doing here Damon?" she asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"I thought it was time to come home. Can I come in?" he asked.

"No." she answered not moving from her stance in front of the door. He knew he could move her if he wanted, but he didn't want to. He wanted to earn her forgiveness not push her further away.

"Please, we need to talk, and this isn't a conversation I want to have on your porch." he said.

"That's too bad for you. You said horrible things a week ago and I did too. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that you left. You just walked away and I didn't hear from you for a week. Why was me telling you I love you such a surprise? After everything we had been through, why was it such a surprise?" she asked

"Because no one ever loves me Elena. It's always about the physical with me and I thought that was what this was, with us." he argued.

"You know me Damon. You should have known that the first time I gave in to you, that I had given in to my feelings to. I would never have given you my body, but not my heart." she insisted.

"Well I didn't know that Elena. I'm never the choice. And yes what I did with Rebekah was wrong. And I regret it, but you're not completely innocent here either." he yelled back at her.

"Maybe I'm not. But you shouldn't have slept with her." Elena snarled.

"And you should have listened to what I had to say. You shouldn't have immediately started a fight. I came here to tell you everything that fucking happened and you turned into a screeching harpy on me." he yelled.

"Maybe you shouldn't have slept with her." she screamed.

"I know that Elena. Why do you think I left? I knew I had lost you." he said his voice lowering monumentally.

_This time, I think I'm to blame_

_Its harder to get through the day._

_Get older and blame turns to shame._

_Cause everything inside_

_It never comes out right_

_And when I see you cry, it makes me want to die_

He knew that it was his fault without a doubt. The tears that were pooled in the corner of her eyes, that she refused to let fall, proved to him that she was still upset. He knew that from all the yelling of course. She sighed and stepped aside so he could step into the house, finally deciding that it would be better to have this conversation inside. In the privacy of her home where the neighbours couldn't hear. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose trying to calm herself down. He got up and went into the kitchen to bring her a glass of water.

"Here." he said handing it to her.

"Thank you." she answered taking a sip of it.

"Are you ready to talk about this civilly?" he asked.

"I guess so. There is no point in fighting about it anymore." she decided.

_I'm sorry I'm bad_

_I'm sorry your blue._

_I'm sorry for all the things I said to you._

_And I know I cant take it back_

_I love how you kiss_

_I love all your sounds_

_and baby the way you make my world go round._

_And I just wanted to say I'm sorry._

"Look I am more sorry than you can ever know, that I stooped low enough to sleep with Rebekah after that fight. I had finally gotten you to give me a chance and I screwed that one up. And I'm sorry for yelling at you. I know I cant take it back, but I'm hoping you can find it in your heart to forgive me." he said softly staring straight into her chocolate brown pools as he said it.  
>"Damon it hurt, but like I said before it wasn't the fact that you did it. Because you are right, I tell you how I felt. But I did sleep with you, I did make love to you. You should have known what that entailed to me. But the part that hurt the worst was the fact that you walked away after a fight about it with me. You just left. For a week. I didn't know where you were. I didn't know who you were with. You didn't answer any of my calls. I had no way to contact you, and I worried about you every day for the entire week. Even though I was mad, I still worried." she told him folding her hands on her lap.<p>

"Look can we just get past this?" he asked softly, about being done fighting with her.

"Can we get past this?" she asked.

"I hope to God we can, or else the last 170 odd years of my life would be a waste." he told her

_Every single day_

_I think about how we came all this way. _

_The sleepless nights, and the tears you cried._

_Its never too late to make it right._

_Oh yeah, I'm sorry_

"I think we can." she decided.

"I think we can too." he told her allowing the first shadow of a smile appear on his face.

"We've meant too much to each other for far too long to just let it go." she said.

"I've made you cry so many tears over the years. If I can make up for just a little bit of it." he said taking her hand in his.

"Just be with me and just me. Then it will be okay." she told him leaning across to kiss him softly.

"I can do that." he told her before kissing her again.

"Are we alright now?" she asked.

"I think we are." he told her caressing her hand in his.

"Good." she said before kissing him once more. "Take me upstairs." she begged him when the broke the kiss once more. He nodded and picked her up, vampire speeding them up to her room.

_I'm sorry I'm bad._

_I'm sorry you're blue._

_I'm sorry for all the things I said to you_

_And I know I cant take it back._

_I love how you kiss_

_I love all your sounds_

_and baby the way you make my world go around_

_And I just wanted to say I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry baby_

_I'm sorry baby_

_Yeah, I'm sorry._

As he laid her down on the bed and slowly undressed her, ever kiss said the words that he longed to say out loud again. But now was not the time for words, it was a time for actions. He would worship her body, conveying his apologies through his kisses and his actions rather than his words. He undid her bra and dropped it on the floor before kissing down her upper body while her hands tangled in his hair pulling his lips back up to hers. Her hands went to the hem of his t shirt and pushed it up. He raised his arms so she could push the garment all the way up before moving her hands to his belt. She undid that quite quickly considering her attentions were otherwise diverted. He stood up so he could rid himself of his jeans and boxer briefs before covering her body with his again. They kissed languidly as her body fought to embed itself inside hers. Her cradled his body between her thighs and shifted her hips until his tip was pressing against her entrance. One move from Damon and he would be embedded inside her, where they both desperately wanted him to be.

"I need you. Please baby." she begged him once he gave her lips a break and kissed down the long column of her neck. He gently thrust inside her joining them completely. He went back to kissing her lips as his lower body started thrusting into hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her hands were far from idle as they played with the small hairs at the nape of his neck of caressed down his spine as he moved inside her. Their bodies moved together with such fluidity. Their bodies recognized each other and just automatically knew what the other needed. It didn't take him long to make her reach her personal nirvana as she exploded around him. He followed right after spilling himself deep inside her. He rolled them over and pulled her into his embrace, his arms effectively locking her to his body.

"I'm sorry." he whispered again.

"I'm sorry too." she replied.

"I love you Elena." he told her kissing the back of her neck.

"I love you too Damon. It's time that you know that." she told him.

"I do." he said before he closed his eyes and drifted off into a dreamless slumber.


End file.
